


A lion's pride

by A_ToastToTheOutcasts



Series: The Lions of voltron and their paladins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith is a baby to her, Red's pov, protect Keith 2k17, red is gonna fight anyone who hurts her family this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ToastToTheOutcasts/pseuds/A_ToastToTheOutcasts
Summary: Red had been alone for a long time, but when a reckless little human came in and hit the airlock to win a fight, she knew she wasn't alone anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't my best piece of writing. But what the hell, Voltron drabbles for everyone!

Red had been alone for a long time. She had been used to it, or as used to it as she could possibly get. Without the comm between her and her sisters it was…lonely. It had been decafeebs since she had been found by the not-paladin, Zarkon, if what her audio receptors could pick up was accurate. He would occasionally send down younglings to see if she would choose any of them to be her paladin. She couldn't help but snort at the thought, as if she'd accept any of these younglings. They were too loyal to the galra that forced her pride, her family, apart.

So she hunkered down and waited. For what, she wasn't sure, but something deep within Red told her all she had to do was wait.

What it didn't tell her was how long.

So that's how she found herself where she was, on one galra ship or another waiting for her paladin, when the door opened and someone ran in. She could recognize that armor anywhere, the armor her paladins were into combat.

The armor her last paladin died in.

Was this another trick from the not-paladin? She swore if it was she would tear him apart. How dare he try and trick her with the armor only her chosen could wear!

The youngling was saying something now, she watched unimpressed as he tried to get her to lower the barrier. Many had tried that trick before, and many would in the future. That was when the door opened, and the robotic sentries came in to train their blasters on the youngling.

She watched the ensuing battle, noting the youngling's prowess with the blade Red's bayard provided him. In what could be described as a suicide move, the boy hit the airlock. Clinging desperately to the ship before a stray piece knocked him into open space.

He looked so…small, when floating helplessly in zero gravity. The comm linked to his helmet let her hear his panicked breaths. He was small and scared, yet ready to do such a reckless thing to protect the red lion.

Something deep and familiar within her resounded with this small youngling and his courage.

This is her paladin. Even more, this is her cub.

So, for the first time in what felt like a millennia, Red took down her barrier and leaped.

Once the youngling was safely inside her cockpit, he called her what she assumed was a term of endearment from his home planet. She purred as her new cub piloted her expertly to her sisters. They rejoiced, after ten thousand years of loneliness, they were together again.

And Red would fight until her parts were scrap before she and her pride were separated again.


End file.
